


Luv Unknown

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Childlike Behavior, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss of Innocence, M/M, More to add on down the line, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Redo, Remade! Ryomax? Fuji helps care for his underclassmen while regaining his memories back. Will feelings ensue between them? Pairings mentioned with the regulars and other schools. Love RIVALS for Ryoma's heart too..who will he choose and what happens? Story was adopted by me just 12 years ago from ghost-alchemist-09 user on ff.net.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Everyone, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this idea and story belonged to a fanfiction user called ghost-alchemist-09. I won't take credit for the idea and the way she wrote out her story just 12 years ago. With her permission I adopted the story. She was fine with me adding changes to it. I happily took that as a thank you from her. This fan fic can be found uploaded on ff.net. It stays there too unfinished. As on here it will be finished. Just 10 years ago I had the final chapters finished out but I lost those chapters from an old computer of mines. Luckily I still had these chapters written out already and in time will be definitely finished with a good and proper ending. Or maybe with a confused ending ~ ;p

LUV Unknown

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This fic is redone and remade by me, enjoy._

Accident

Nanjiroh and Rinko planned a 3 to 4 month trip to America. So meant Ryoma was home alone and knew he had to take care of himself and the house. His parents knew they could trust him with that responsibility. Even though one of them doubted he would survive being alone for the next 4 months, being his own father, Nanjiroh Echizen.

A certain tennis loving boy was rushing for practice. He gathered his racket, and his tennis belongings. But since his room was in disorder, he was having a hard time finding some the things he needed. He shuddered at the thought that he would be drinking the Penal-tea as punishment for being late. It would be like drinking safe poison, he admitted.

"Bye, Karupin!"

The cat just stared at Ryoma meowing. Even though he was in a rush, he never forgets to say 'goodbye' to his beloved cat. Now he was in a big rush that he forgot to skip over the unfixed hole before going down the stairs.

Ryoma landed on the floor forehead first thus knocking him unconscious. Karupin saw what happened to his master and started to go outside the house, meowing loudly. Karupin was trained last week on how to call for help; run outside the house and find someone to come in the house for help. He ran down the streets and fortunately found a smiling guy nearby.

Fuji was on his way to tennis practice. He for sure was going to drink the nasty juice again as punishment, he was excited for it.

He glanced at the watch, 8:15 A.M. "I'm 15 fifteen minutes late." He still went on walking, smiling.

"Meow! Meow!"

"Hmm…?" Fuji looked down and saw a Himalayan cat tugging at his jeans with its teeth. It kept on tugging his jeans and suddenly ran back to a corner. He followed the cat wondering what that was all about.

"They're late." Tezuka glanced at his watch. "Give them the Penal-tea when they arrive."

"Yes." Inui nodded. "It would be a great advantage to test my brand new M.R. Juice." He smiled as he poured the murky, bluish-purple substance into two plastic cups.

As the roads and corners, he somehow remembered a certain person who lived here but he wasn't so sure about it. The cat stopped at a house and started to paw the door in the stone walls.

" _Echizen? What's this all about?"_ He thought ringing the doorbell a couple of times.

No response.

Karupin meowed loudly and pawed the door, telling him to go inside. Fuji followed and opened the door. The cat ran immediately beside a person lying motionless on the floor.

"Echizen!" Fuji rushed and sat him up on his arms. "Echizen, wake up!" He tried, shaking him awake.

A soft moan escaped from the motionless boy's lips. His eyes were half-opened and focused at the only person in front of him.

"Uhm…?"

"Echizen, are you okay?" he brushed Ryoma's locks away from his face.

"Who are you…?" Fuji gasped not believing the question he just heard.

To be continued.

How was it? This is a redo of ghost-alchemist-09's fic that she let me take some years ago and feel like it needed to be remade. 

Leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes noticed by any of y'all out there~

Ja'ne...


	2. A sick Kouhai

_Luv Unknown_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. This fic is redone and remade by me, enjoy._

_Sick Kouhai...?_

"Who are you…?" Fuji gasped not believing the question he just heard.

"What?"

"Where am I…?"

"Echizen, you're inside your house." Fuji answered, thinking that Ryoma must be in sleepwalking mode earlier.

"Who's Echizen?"

" _Okay…I think this isn't sleepwalking anymore isn't it…"_ Fuji thought. He observed the boy for a moment and saw blood trickling down his forehead. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Then who's Echizen?"

" _Um he didn't get it… must've mistaken it as his name…"_ Fuji sweat dropped. "No… your full name's Echizen Ryoma and bleeding is a different terminology…"

"I'm Echizen Ryoma?"

"Yes."

"Then who's bleeding?" Ryoma tilted his head and blinked innocently. It was… cute.

"You are… listen Echizen… uhm…" Fuji bit his lip trying to compose what to say.

"It's confusing…You'll understand later…"

"Meow!" Karupin rubbed and purred against Ryoma's side. To Fuji's surprise he smiled and laughed like a kid.

"It tickles… hahahah… What's your name?" Ryoma questioned the cat, lifting it up until it was in level with his eyes.

"Meow…"

"Meow? You have a cute name!... Kawaii-ne!" He laughed and hugged the cat. Karupin was… happy. Fuji found this quite amusing. He left to search for betadine and a bandage but he noticed Echizen was following him close all the time. "Why are you following me Echizen-kun?"

"What's your name?" He blinked innocently.

" _True, I haven't said my name yet."_ Fuji paused. "My name's Fuji."

Ryoma smiled. "Thanks, Fuji nii-san!"

Fuji blinked. _"Nii-san?"_

"Nii-san, why are your eyes always closed? My eyes are open all the time. I want to see your eyes, nii-san."

" _Is this a request?"_ Fuji thought. " _I think it's best for him to show it I guess…"_ Suddenly, he felt hands wrap around his right arm. He glanced to see Ryoma looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please?" This action was making Ryoma cuter that even he can't refuse.

"Ok I will…" He gave in. Preparing himself to what might happen, he opened his eyes. Ryoma was looking at him directly. " _He might get scared of me…"_ Fuji thought.

But to his surprise, Ryoma seemed to smile more "You look prettier, nii-san."

Fuji's world seemed to stop at what he heard just now. He couldn't believe at what he just heard from the youngest member of Seigaku Tennis club. He was pretty?

"Can I hug you nii-san?"

"O-of course…" Fuji felt Ryoma's arms and was hugging him warmly. " _Is it me or is this true? He's saying things I thought he wouldn't say in his life…"_ But Fuji had to let this good thing go for a while to cure the bruise on Ryoma's forehead.

"Echi…"he realized with the way Ryoma was calling him niisan, that it would be better to call the younger boy by his first name, "Ryoma kun stay here for a while. I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok!"

Fuji went back to his search for the betadine and bandage. He guessed it must be in the bathroom. He went there… and he was right. He got the stuff and went back to the foot of the stairs where Ryoma was staying.

"Hi, nii-san!" Ryoma chirped. "I missed you!"

"Already?" Fuji went towards him, "What I'm about to do is going to hurt, Ryoma-kun. So be brave ok?"

"Ok…" Ryoma held Karupin close and hugged him quite tightly. He winced a bit when the cotton bud touched his forehead. Fuji then applied the bandage gently.

"Thanks, nii-san!"

"No problem."

Seigaku Tennis Courts~

Inui and Kaidoh were busy playing a practice match while Eiji, Momo and Oishi were looking over the fences.

"Fuji and O-chibi sure are late, nya…"

"Hmm… where have they gone to?"

"They better come here or else… the new Penal-tea!"

Eiji, Momo and Oishi looked over the fence to look for them but they were unfortunately caught by Tezuka.

"Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Oishi what are you doing there? Go back to practice NOW or I'll make you run 20 laps!" Tezuka ordered crossing his arms.

"Hai, buchou!" They scampered back to the tennis court.

"Those two are going to get it…" Tezuka looked over the fence to wait for them.

To be continued…

This is a redo of **ghost-alchemist-09's** fic that she let me take some years ago and feel like it needed to be remade.

Please leave positive or negative feed back. Including when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


	3. What’s going on?

LUV Unknown

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. This fic is redone and remade by me, enjoy.

What's going on?

Fuji let Ryoma watch TV for a while and let him read a few books. Fuji had to get used to Ryoma calling him nii-san and asking little questions.

Fortunately, Ryoma's relatives went to America and he had the house to himself. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Anyway, Fuji had to get Ryoma's memories sooner and the better before his parents came back.

"RRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!" The phone rang.

"Ringing thing!" Ryoma clapped happily, hearing the "thing" ring again on the desk.

"I'll get it…" Fuji went out of the kitchen to answer the phone. He picked up the receiver and started to talk.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ryoma Echizen's house?" _Uh-oh… it's…_

"Tezuka-buchou!"

"Fuji? What are you doing there? Can I talk to Echizen?"

"Nii san? Who are you talking to?" Ryoma asked, and Tezuka heard this.

"Uh…" Fuji covered the mouthpiece so Tezuka wouldn't hear anything about their conversation. "I'm talking to Tezuka …"

"Who's Tezuka?"

"…Our friend."

"Where is he?"

"In some place…" Fuji shrugged.

"I don't see him. How can you talk to him? He's not here."

"I could talk to him in the phone. He could hear me, so, you know… we could talk even if we can't see each other."

"Oh! Can I try it? Nii-san, please?" Doing the pleading act again. But this time Fuji completely avoided his contact so he wouldn't fall for it.

"Fuji! What's going on there?!" Tezuka said loudly over the phone.

"Hai! I'm sorry buchou!" Fuji removed his hand from the mouthpiece. "I'm sorry but you can't talk to Echizen for now."

"Why not?"

"Uh…He's sick and I'm taking care of him."

"Hmm…I see…"

But unfortunately, Ryoma suddenly spoke.

"Nii-san, there's smoke in there!"

And on top of that, Tezuka heard a bit of Ryoma's voice. So before things could get worse Fuji slammed the phone down and ran back to the kitchen, hoping Tezuka hadn't heard anything.

Kikumaru and Oishi were sitting on the benches. They were on a 15-minute break and decided to talk about something.

"Nyah…I think o-chibi and Fuji aren't coming…"

"Why?"

"Echizen's sick so Fuji's taking care of him," Tezuka answered for them. They both turned their heads. "But I don't buy that sort of excuse…"

"Why?" The Golden Pair asked.

"I heard Echizen and it doesn't seem like he's sick."

"Nya…then what's the real reason?"

Tezuka shook his head. "I don't know. So I want both of you to drop by Echizen's house to see his true condition."

"Both of us?"

"Yes."

"Hai!" After that they stood up exiting the tennis court.

To be continued.

How was it? This is a redo of **ghost-alchemist-09's** fic that she let me take some years ago and feel like it needed to be remade.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes/issues.

Laters :3


	4. The truth comes out

_Luv Unknown_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this P0T or it's characters. Just this fan fiction, enjoy the reading minna :3_

_The truth comes out_

As soon as practice was over Eiji and Oishi kept their promise to Tezuka. The golden pair were assigned to spy and check up on their younger teammate, Ryoma Echizen. Captain Tezuka surely didn't buy the excuse he was told over the phone, by Fuji.

"Report back to me as soon as you find something out!" he says to his teammates. They nodded their head as soon as Tezuka leaves the changing room.

Already dressed and changed Eiji picks up his school bag, wondering what to tell Fuji soon as they see him. Oishi, the worried mother hen lets out a few breathers, not sure what to expect when it came to his friend, and teammate Fuji Shuusuke.

"Let's go and find out what's going on with Echizen." he says clearing his voice.

Eiji slowly pats his friend's back letting him know he had nothing to worry about. He knew Fuji, his best friend wouldn't harm anyone or Ochibi, as he had his eyes on the younger teammate for months.

"We should buy ochibi a gift." Eiji lets out a sweet smile, pointing at the convenience store. "It's his favorite drink, Ponta."

Oishi didn't want to waste time, but just humored the red headed male. They entered the packed store looking for what they needed to get. As well as getting themselves snacks to eat, due to a tiring and hectic practice they had just an hour ago.

Once all was paid for and leaving the store, they didn't expect to see someone from an a rivaled tennis club. It was none other than Hajime Mizuki, whom was smiling walking alongside Fuji's younger brother, Yuuta.

"It's the golden pair. Out on a date?" Mizuki laughs.

Eiji was in shock, and a little flustered by the question. Oishi gasped looking away embarrassed scoffing.

"We're not on a date. We don't need to tell you where we're off to!"

Yuuta recognized the route the pair was going to. He didn't say anything as his older brother would always take this route when it had to do with Ryoma. Sighing he says goodbye to them and walks ahead of them. Mizuki tilts his head ruuning after Yuuta.

"Yuuta-kun, I thought we were going to see your brother?"

"I don't think he's home. It's fine either way let's go back to school." the younger Fuji sibling says, looking back.

Once he did the eyes of the golden pair stared back. He whispered an I'm sorry to them. He wasn't sure if they understood what he mouthed as he kept walking ahead.

Once they were out of sight they continued on with their walk. Close to getting to Ryoma's house Oishi dreaded knocking or ringing the doorbell.

"We're close by, Eiji."

"You seem scared, Oishi. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm ….j-just worried about Echizen, Eiji..aren't you?"

"Yes I am too, but I know he should be fine." he pats his friend's back gently. "We're in this together, Oishi. I promise not to run off once we find the reason behind Fuji's and ochibi's absence."

Oishi was glad to have his friend beside him. He wondered in the back of his mind if the other teammates were worried or concerned for Ryoma. They were surprised he didn't make it to their fabulous tennis practice, like he always done since being a member.

_Echizen Residence_

Fuji was preparing food for his underclassmen. He figured they needed to go food shopping before the end of the week, as the refrigerator needed more food, and drinks of course.

He wondered what the boy ate the night before. Blue eyes looked back at golden ones giving him a smile.

"Nii-san, why are you smiling?" the cute boy asked.

For Ryoma, his supposedly "nii-san" was a weird one. But he played along with him throughout the whole day.

They'd watch television, talk about randomness, plan a visit somewhere, as Fuji wouldn't leave the boy alone. He was sure he wouldn't be safe especially with the state he's in.

"Nii-san don't burn the food!" he alerts the brunette.

Fuji the genius, was in a daze before smelling the almost burned cooked dinner. He sighs apologizing to his favorite kouhai.

"Ryoma-san, would you still want to try it?" he asked not happy with what happened.

He smiles getting off the couch going into the kitchen. He takes the spoon that Fuji was using and licking it up, not sure how and why the boy knew how to use that small tongue of he's.

Was it his wrong way of thinking? But Fuji found that hot, gasping at the sight of a pink tongue coming out of a small mouth. He gulped looking away as Ryoma thought something else.

"Nii-san, what's wrong? Did you not like me licking the spoon?"

"What's wrong with me…?" he asks in a low whisper.

Ryoma turned the older teen's face towards him. He smiles gently caressing his face, leaning close. "Do you want me to lick up your tears?"

Fuji in shock pushed the boy away. He gasped about to explain what he was just being asked. The doorbell rang, curious whom was at the door.

Fuji leaves the young male behind, in a confused state answering the door. Once he opened the door, he was in shock to see Oishi and Eiji.

"What are you guys doing here?"

They bowed before stepping in, and removing their shoes. Oishi looks for Ryoma, seeing a sad boy looking directly at Fuji.

"Nii-san who are these people?"

"Chibi, it's us, Oishi and Eiji." Eiji smiles taking hold of his favorite kouhai's hand. "We're teammates for the greatest tennis club ever."

"Is something going on here, Fuji?" Oishi asks looking at the sad teenager.

"Yes, he lost his memories."

Answering truthfully as he stays beside Ryoma. He explains to them what happened just a day ago. Both processed the information and what shook the vice captain was Ryoma was home alone for the next few months.

"You know we can leave him alone." he made it clear to Fuji.

Fuji nods his head looking back at the cute boy, whom took his hand staring at him lovingly.

"I've looked after him since last night. I don't want to leave his side."

"I have to report this back to Tezuka though."

Eiji was sadden by the news of his kouhai not knowing or remembering who he was. He was grateful though the younger member wasn't hurt in any way. His face brightened with an idea.

"How about we all take turns from the club members to look after, Ochibi?" Eiji chimed in smiling.

Fuji didn't mind it, but why did he have to let the others look after him? He hated the rage of jealousy already alluming knowing he was sure about his feelings for the cute cat eyed boy.

"That's not a bad idea, but what should we tell our parents?"

"I know they'll suggest us to take him to the hospital." Eiji says.

"I won't have it that way, we either agree to care for him until his memories are recovered or I take care of him by myself as I've been doing since finding him this way last night!" Fuji spat shooking up.

"Yes well talk to Tezuka as soon as possible!" Oishi nods his head, excusing himself.

"Before we're off we bought food for Echizen."

"Thank you, Oishi didn't have to do that though."

"We wanted to Fuji, " says Eiji handing the brunette 2 bags of snacks and juices. "We also got Echizen's favorite, grape ponta."

Ryoma takes the bags from Fuji looking through it. His beautiful eyes widened at the sight of a ponta drink, smiling and opening it immediately.

"These look good and are now a favorite." he says to all present, as he drank the whole can.

The golden pair smiled taking their leave. Fuji closes the door from behind, not sure what to expect the next day once Tezuka either calls or visits him. For the rest of the night he made sure to prepare better dinner for himself, and Ryoma. The boy liked what he made, especially if it was spicy.

Their night together was so far, good. Fuji would sleep in the living room. Ryoma wouldn't have it and went to his parents' room, thinking it was his bedroom. He laid Fuji down snuggling close to him, smiling kissing his cheeks and falling asleep in his arms.

"Echizen, if you seriously knew what you're doing." he says to himself closing his eyes.

To be continued.

Leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
